Honey Witch
by Mrs Kim siFujoshi
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah kisah aneh tentang penyihir yang mencintai manusia. / Based on Comic, Honey Witch by Sakisaka Mea, cerita lepas yang dimuat dalam komiknya yang berjudul Naughty Heiress / my 2nd Taoris/KrisTao Fanfict [OS] / DLDR and RnR pleaseeeeeeee :)


**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**Honey Witch**

**Cast : Wu Yifan ( Kris ) x Huang Zi Tao = KrisTao**

**Genre : Romantis, Fantasi, Fluff**

**Rated : T**

**A/N : Based on Comic, Honey Witch by Sakisaka Mea. Yang dimuat dalam komik Naughty Heiress #3T**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, bertemu dengan mu adalah suatu keajaiban. Hukuman seberat apapun akan kuterima, asal bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. – Tao.

* * *

GREKK!

Suara pintu geser – pintu masuk gedung sekolah menengah atas ternama terbuka kasar. Seorang pelajar pria pirang, dengan tingga diatas rata-rata, berwajah dingin namun tampan dan menjadi perbincangan tidak menyenangkan dikalangan pelajar. Beberapa pelajar wanita yang berpapasan dengan menelan ludah takut serta terpesona disaat bersamaan.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya salah seorang siswi yang kelihatannya baru keluar dari kelas karena suara gaduh pintu.

"Tadi itu Kris dari kelas A, kan?" jawab teman si siswi. "Seram!" lanjutnya sambil bergidik ngeri. Menatap punggung Kris yang kokoh dan tampak tidak bersahabat.

**.**

**.**

Wu Yifan yang dipanggil Kris – sesuai dengan imejnya, 16 tahun. Tinggi 188 cm (mungkin). Berat badan 65 kg (mungkin). Golongan darah B (sepertinya). Orangtuanya bertugas diluar negeri. Kanada. Dia tinggal sendiri. Pendiam, bertampang menakutkan dan sikapnya kasar. Julukannya "topeng besi es". Gosip yang beredar bermacam-macam. Mulai Yifan yang seorang ketua geng, suka gonta-ganti cewek ekhem uke juga, sampai gosip tentang orangtuanya yang seorang mafia. Tak ayal, gosip-gosip – yang entah siapa yang menyebarkan – itu mengundang kesalah-pahaman.

Dan ditambah lagi dengan sifat cuek dan tampang stoic nya. Makin menjadi kenyataan saja gosip-gosip itu. Seperti hari ini misalnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia dipanggil kepala sekolah.

"Wu Yifan, apa ini rokokmu?" tanya kepala sekolah sambil mengangkat puntung rokok yang ditemukan guru olahraga didekat loker Kris.

Ziiing. Hening.

Satu tetes keringat muncul pada pelipis kepala sekolah, berhadapan dengan Kris yang tetap memasang wajah stoicnya. Meski dalam hati dia bilang, 'Bukan, sih ... tapi akan sangat merepotkan kalau aku mengatakannya..'

Tidak tahan, 3 siku-siku, muncul dikening sang kepala sekolah.

"Wu Yifan!" kepala sekolah menarik nafas, "Minggu lalu kau melakukan kekerasan sekolah! *gerakan pertahanan dirinya disalahpahami* Tongkat metal baseball! *bola yang dipukul melayang terlalu jauh* Belum sebulan masuk sekolah, sudah bikin ulah! Dan kau sama sekali tak tampak menyesal!"

Kris tetap dengan wajah stoic nya. Yang makin membuat sang kepala sekolah memekik kesal. "Kau diskors seminggu!"

Seperti ada petir yang menyelubungi gedung sekolah. Sepertinya langit mengamini hukuman yang diterima Kris. -_-

* * *

Dia nggak pedulian dan menjalani hari yang kosong. Tapi sebenarnya dia baik hati. Aku tahu itu. – Tao.

* * *

"Gege..."

Srak! Srak!

"Yifan-Ge!"

Kris, memutar bola matanya. Mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Yifan-ge!" teriakan serta suara 'srakk!' dari pepohonan membuat Kris mendongakan kepalanya.

Kedua matanya melebar kaget. "Lho?! Waa, gawat! Nggak bisa berhenti..." bergati dengan tatapan horor. Melihat subjek yang memanggilnya menaiki(?) sapu dan terbang oleng kearahnya.

"Waa, bagaimana ini? Padahal sudah latihan .. Aaaaaaaaa!"

Teriakan sosok itu diakhiri dengan suara 'gubrakk!' yang cukup keras.

"Akh.. adududuhhh.." grepp!

Sosok tadi – si pemuda manis, entah bagaimana posisi jatuhnya tepat dalam pelukan Kris. Meski Tao – nama pemuda manis itu – yang memeluk Kris.

"Kau.." desis Kris. Yang disela pekikan girang Tao, "Gege! Tao kangeeeeen!" Tao, melonggarkan pelukannya. Dengan wajah berbinar senang serta pipi yang merona menatap wajah Kris yang sedang berekspresi aneh dan kesal.

"Aku Tao! Aku turun dari negeri sihir untuk bertemu Ge .. ge .." Tao menunduk lesu dengan wajah membiru.

"A apa ..."

"Tao mabuk naik sapu terbang ..." tweeeengg! Kris Sweatdrop mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

"Waa! Hot milk! Seperti 'waktu itu' ..." Tao memekik senang melingkarkan jemarinya pada gelas motif panda yang mengepulkan asap pemberian Kris.

Kini dia duduk bersandar disofa apartemen Kris dengan selimut yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya. Kris sendiri sudah mengganti seragamnya dan duduk disofa berseberangan dengan Tao.

"Aku baru dengar ada penyihir yang mabuk naik sapu terbang." Ucap Kris dengan nada mengejek sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan sebelah tangan menyangga pipinya dengan siku bertumpu pada punggung sofa.

"hehehee... Ahu henyihir hayah, hih. (aku penyihir payah, sih)"

"Uuhh! Hidahu herbahar ... (lidahku terbakar)" Tao menjulurkan lidahnya dengan mata terpejam sampai dahinya berkerut.

"Dia bodoh, ya?" gumam Kris. "Pokoknya kau harus pergi setelah minum itu!" Kris beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eh?" Tao memekik kaget. Entah dia lempar kemana gelasnya tadi, kini dia sudah bergelayut pada sebelah kaki Kris. Membiarkan kaki panjangnya terseret.

"Jangan bilang gitu dong... padahal akhirnya kita bisa bertemu." Tao merengek dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir dari mata pandanya.

"Apa-apaan sih?!" Kris memekik kaget dengan reaksi Tao. Belum ada yang berani menyentuhnya sampai seperti ini.

"Zaman modern begini, kau pikir aku percaya penyihir?!" suara Kris mulai meninggi.

"Benar kok! Aku punya sertifikatnya." Jawab Tao.

"Aku nggak kenal bocah panda aneh sepertimu! Kalau mau kabur, pergilah ke rumah orang lain!" kali ini Kris mulai membentak.

"Aku bukan kabur kok!" suara Tao mulai lirih dan sendu.

"Hah?" Kris menundukan kepalanya. Menatap Tao yang mulai duduk bersimpuh dengan tetap memegang sebelah kakinya. Menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah sendunya.

"Aku meninggalkan semuanya. Rumah, keluarga, sekolah juga negeriku..." Kris terkejut mendengarnya. Meski dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya dan tetap menganggap Tao aneh.

"Aku nggak minta selamanya. Sehari pun nggak apa... izinkan aku berada disisi Yifan-ge.." mendengar suara lembut tapi sendu yang dilontarkan Tao, mau tidak mau wajah Kris merona. Meski samar. Dan Kris pun mendorong Tao – lembut – hingga si bocah panda terlepas dari kakinya.

"Lakukan sesukamu! Aku tidak peduli!" – Blam!

Meski samar tapi Tao melihatnya. Senyum Tao pun mengembang. 'Baik, akan kulakukan sesukaku!' Tao mengepalkan kedua tangannya penuh semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah ini, burung-burung gereja menyanyikan melodi pagi mereka. Menyambut sinar hangat mentari.

Ciit. Ciit. Ciit.

Praang. Praang. Klang klong.

Kris, membuka kasar pintu kamarnya dengan alis bertaut seperti angry bird dengan 3 siku-siku dikeningnya.

"Oii... apaan nih?!" suara Kris yang sarat akan kemarahannya. Bukannya tanpa alasannya, apartemen mewah yang semalam masih super rapi itu kini berubah menjadi puing-puing Titanic.

" Maaf ..." Tao duduk bersimpuh didepan Kris dengan 'Panda eyes' serta bibir poutynya. "Aku berniat membantu dengan sihir, tapi gagal .." lanjut Tao.

"Tapi, berikutnya akan kulakukan dengan baik, deh!" pekik Tao dengan penuh semangat – kembali – sambil tersenyum lebar. Menyembunyikan mutiara hitamnya.

"Nggak usah pakai sihir! Jangan sentuh apapun! Jangan bergerak! Jangan bernapas!" bentak Kris. Khilaf.

Ziiiing. Hening. Tao tidak membantah. Hingga Kris menyadari bahu Tao bergetar.

"Ah, Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis..." Bagaimanapun juga, Kris tidak pernah hilang kontrol sampai berteriak seperti tadi.

Tao menoleh dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya menjepit hidungnya.

"Ka... Kau benar-benar menahan napas?!" Kris menarik tangan Tao sambil memekik, "Bodoh!"

Puah! "Habis... hah... Gege yang menyuruh... hah... aku spontan.." jawab Tao disela mengatur napasnya.

"Hahahahaa, dasar bocah panda aneh!" untuk pertama kalinyaseorang Wu Yifan tertawa lebar dengan rona dipipinya. "Penyihir tapi gak bisa sihir, bodoh pula. Kau juga gak takut padaku." Kris melanjutkan dengan mengusap surai hitam lembut pada kepala Tao.

"Kalau Cuma sehari, mungkin seru juga bersama orang sepertimu." Tao mendongak dengan bibir terbuka. Terkejut dengan mata berbinas senang.

"Tapi dilarang memakai sihir!" Kris menyentil kening Tao dan beranjak menuju dapur sambil mengelus perut laparnya.

* * *

Aku nggak takut, kok... Karena Yifan-ge sangat baik. Aku tahu itu sejak pertama bertemu...

Dihari hujan itu, Gege menghampiriku yang tengah meringkuk dibawah pohon karena kakiku terluka.

"Jangan terluka lagi ya." Suara lembut gege terus menggema dalam ingatanku. Tangan besar dan hangat milik gege yang mengusap kepalaku tidak akan aku lupakan sampai kapanpun.

Walau kadang marah, Gege sangat baik hati. Makanya aku jadi suka pada Yifan-ge, sampai rela kehilangan apapun... – Tao.

* * *

"Gege.. kenapa hari biasa ada dirumah? Nggak sekolah?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya imut. Kini dia sedang membereskan kekacauan yang dia buat tanpa sihir.

Kris yang sedang bersantai dengan sebuah majalah sport ditangannya melirik Tao sekilas. "Aku lagi diskors." Jawab Kris singkat dan membaringkan tubuh jangkungnya disofa.

"Ahh! Itu hukuman karena melakukan hal buruk kan?! Memang apa yang gege lakukan?!" Tao begitu antusias. Menumpukan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya dia lipat diatas punggung sofa tempat Kris berbaring.

"Tidak ada. Cuma repot menyangkalnya." Jawab Kris santai.

"Hah! Mana boleh begitu! Kalau nggak melakukan, Gege harus bilang!" Tao bangkit sambil memegang sapunya. Dengan sebelah tangan mengepal erat.

"Kalau itu bikin masalah beres, aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu." Jawab Kris. Bangkit dari pembaringannya(?) menatap Tao. Siap berdebat. -_-

Tapi...

"eerrr, Tao panda... Kenapa menangis?" tanya Kris bingung dengan reaksi tak terduga dari Tao.

"Habisnya... aku sedih nggak ada yang memahami Yifan-ge... hiks hiks..." Tao mengusap kasar matanya.

"Akun juga sering dijahili Lulu-ge, guru-guru selalu menuduhku. Huwaaaa..." tangis Tao makin kencang.

'Dia menyamakan diri denganku? Sepertinya dia anak yang ditindas...' batin Kris.

"Selain itu, walau kubilang aku penyihir, Gege mengerti Tao dan tidak mengusir Tao... hik hiks..."

'Eee? Itu karena aku malas berdebat lagi dengan bocah keras kepala macam dirimu..." jawab Kris meski hanya bisa membatinnya.

"Kalau nggak diucapkan, nggak akan ada yang mengerti, lho."

'Seperti aku yang tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku...' lanjut Tao dalam hati.

Kris kaget mendengarnya. Kentara sekali kalau bocah panda yang baru ditemuinya kemarin siang itu ternyata bisa berucap 'jlebb' juga. Memang, selama ini Kris begitu tertutup bin pendiam. Bukan karena apa, karena gosip yang sudah tersebar luas itu, Kris malas menanggapi atau menyangkalnya. Jadilah Kris tidak pernah bersosialisasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari – Kris dan Tao sedang duduk berhadap pada sofa yang berbeda yang dipisahkan oleh meja bundar yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni dengan desain simple. Kris, menyesap coklatnya sambil menggonta-ganti channel televisi. Kentara sekali kalau dia tengah bosan.

Tao yang duduk didepan Kris, meminum perlahan coklatnya sambil memperhatikan Kris. 'Kelihatannya Yifan-ge sedang bosan... aku harus menghiburnya!' pikir Tao. Menatap gelasnya dan 'Tiiing' sebuah ide muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Gege! Gege!" panggil Tao. Seenaknya dia naik kemeja dengan bertumpu pada lututnya. Menghampiri Kris.

"Aku tahu cara minum coklat yang enak, lho!" ucap Tao girang.

"Hah?!" Kris menatapnya sangsi.

"Tenang saja, sihir ini nggak pernah gagal."

Glekk! "Sihir?!" "Tao tunggu du..."

Dash!

Zruk! Pluung! Pluk! Pluk! Pluk!

Hujan marshmallow dalam sekejap.

Twitch!

"Sudah kubilang, kan..."

"Ng... heheheheee..."

Tak!

"Aaahhhh!" Tao menjerit melihat tangan Kris berlumuran(?) coklat panasnya. "Gege! Tanganmu kena air panas?!" Tao mendekatkan dirinya pada Kris. Yang langsung kris tahan dengan tangannya yang lain. Dengan cara menekan kening Tao.

Tangan Tao terulur memegang tangan Kris yang basah. "Ma... Maaf..." tangan bergetar Tao membuat Kris tidak tega membentaknya(lagi).

"Gak papa kok..." Kris malah mengusap surai Tao. "Ta... Tao..."

Tao menjulurkan lidahnya. Menjilat coklat pada jemari Kris. Dengan polosnya si bocah panda itu terus saja menjilat jemari Kris. Tidak sadar Kris sudah menegang dibuatnya.

"Dulu... aku juga sering melakukan ini kan." Tao akhirnya mendongak. Menatap Kris dengan mata berbinar polosnya.

"Eh? Aku nggak ingat itu..." Jawab Kris gugup.

"Eh? Iya kok!" Tao mempouty kan bibirnya. Imut. Kris makin menggeram, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang si panda.

"Ah! Gege!"

"Apa sih?" gumam Kris. Masih berusaha menahan rona wajahnya. Tapi ketika kepalanya berpaling menatap Tao, wajahnya makin memerah bahkan hingga ketelinganya.

Pasalnya, kini Tao sedang berusaha melepas kaos putihnya. "Kalungku tersangkut..."

"A.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Basah begini, nggak enak rasanya!"

"Ck... haaa..." Kris mendekati Tao yang masih pada posisinya diatas meja. Meski begitu masih saja lebih tinggi Kris.

"Jangan bergerak..." tangan Kris mengurai benang yang melilit kalung Tao dengan liontin jam pasir itu.

"Nah, sudah lepas.." Kris melepas jaketnya untuk dipakaikan pada Tao setelah melepas kaos Tao yang basah kena coklatnya tadi.

"Aahhh! Terima kasih gege. Benda ini sangat berharga. Pemberian dari orang yang Tao sukai!" ucap Tao dengan wajah meronanya.

Deg!

Entah kenapa jantung Kris terasa sakit mendengarnya.

"Pemberian dari Yi..."

Kris berpaling. "Pulanglah, Tao!"

"Eh?" Tao melebarkan matanya. Kaget. Kris seakan menolaknya.

"Perjanjiannya hanya sehari, kau punya tempat lain kan?" ucap Kris acuh. Berpaling dari Tao, menolak menatap wajah Tao.

"Gege..." Tao berusaha menggapai lengan Kris. Bhet! Kris menolaknya.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu. Kalau kau terus menempel padaku, aku bakal repot."

Dheg!

Whussss!

'Sihirnya... sihirnya sudah berakhir.' Batin Tao. Takut.

"Kita pernah bertemu kok..." Tao tidak bisa menahan airmata dan tubuh gemetarnya. "Memang baru kali ini... Aku bertemu Gege dalam sosok ini. Tapi aku benar-benar bertemu Yifan-ge..."

"Empat tahun lalu saat hari hujan... kita menghabiskan waktu bersama walau hanya sebentar..."

* * *

Tanpa tahu mantera untuk kembali ke wujud asalku, aku memakai sihir yang baru kepelajari dan sendirian dalam kegelapan. Yang memberiku cahaya...

"Kau terluka?" adalah Yifan-ge.

Aku senang, Gege peduli padaku. "Nih susu." – Jemari Yifan-ge yang menyuapiku susu vanila terasa hangat saat hujan itu.

"Kau suka ini?" – Yifan-ge yang memberiku kalung ini. Makanya aku menjaganya dengan baik dan menjadi hartaku yang paling berharga. – Tao.

* * *

"Aku senang sekali Gege peduli padaku. Karena itu, hiks, aku datang menemui Yifan-ge."

"Untuk menyampaikan kata-kata, hiks, yang tidak bisa kukatakan hari itu..."

"Aku suka Yifan-ge."

Kris membelalakan matanya. Menatap Tao yang kini wajahnya basah karena airmatanya yang mengalir deras.

"Walau tidak bisa lagi bertemu Gege, Aku bahagia... bisa bersama Yifan-ge.

Bruuuuuushhh!

* * *

Datang kedunia manusia dengan sosok asliku adalah hal yang sangat tabu. Melanggarnya berarti "aku" akan lenyap. Walau begitu, aku ingin bersama Yifan-ge. – Tao.

* * *

"Ta.. Tao..."

Sosok pemuda manis dihadapan Kris berubah menjadi kucing hitam yang menatapnya sendu dan menangis.

'meoong!'

Zrukk!

Kris menjatuhkan lututya didepan kucing hitam tersebut. Kata-kata Tao kembali ia ingat. Dan seiring dengan ingatannya empat tahun lalu. Ketika dia mendapati sosok kucing hitam yang meringkuk dibawah pohon. Kini dia ingat tentang jemarinya yang dijilat si kucing yang mencoba memberinya susu vanila. Dia ingat ketika dia memakaikan kalungnya dengan liontin jam pasir pada leher kucing itu. Yang kini juga dipakai sosok kucing hitam didepannya yang tadinya adalah sosok Tao.

"Kucing itu adalah Tao?" tangan Kris mengusap kepala kucing.

"Serius nih? Aku... Aku nggak serius saat bilang kau merepotkan." Kris mengangkat kucing hitam itu dalam gendongannya. Mensejajarkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga suka Tao."

Entah bisikan dari mana, Kris mengecup bibir kucing itu. Dan...

Bruuuushh!

Sosok kucing hitam kembali menjadi sosok pemuda manis bernama Tao. Sejenak Kris melepas ciumannya. Menatap Tao yang masih menangis dengan wajah memerah.

"Yifan-ge... katakan lagi..." pinta Tao dengan wajah merona, malu.

Grep!

"Jangan main-main! Aku hanya mengatakannya satu kali." Kris merona. Dan memeluk erat Tao.

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah kisah aneh tentang penyihir yang mencintai manusia. – Tao.

**_the end_**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**Huwaaaaa,**

**Hello Minna-san!**

**I'm back dengan membawa FF Taoris/KrisTao setelah sekian lama hiatus tanpa kabar *nyengir**

**Dan maaf banget belum dapet feel melanjutkan apa yang sudah saya janjikan atau yang sudah saya mulai #deepbow**

**So, mind to give me your support again *smile**


End file.
